1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber connectors, and particularly to a method for making an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors are widely used for connecting optical fibers and other devices in optical fiber communications. Light loss is always a critical problem in the optical fiber communications.
A typical optical fiber connector has blind holes for receiving optical fibers, and lenses aligning with the respective optical fibers. A bottom of the blind holes is an interface between the lenses and the optical fibers. A coarseness factor of the bottom of the blind holes influences the light loss in the optical fiber communications.
However, as the blind holes are usually deep and thin, it is difficult to detect the coarseness factor of the bottom of the blind holes.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for making optical fiber connector which can overcome the above shortcomings.